Battlelord Sentry
The Battlelord Sentry (also called the Mini Battlelord, Battlelord Junior or Battlelord Clone) is a smaller and weaker version of the Battlelord. It appears several times in the episodes Lunar Apocalypse, Shrapnel City and The Birth, but not at all in the first episode L.A. Meltdown. It is the strongest non-Boss enemy in Duke Nukem 3D. Also, a Battlelord Sentry appears on the end of Duke Nukem's Penthouse Paradise serving as a "boss" for this add-on, but doesn't need to be killed in order to finish the add-on, just passed-by. In the latest release Duke Nukem 3D: 20th Anniversary World Tour the Battlelord Sentry can be encountered in L.A. Meltdown since Faces of Death can now be played as a regular secret level and is considered part of the first episode. The Battlelord Sentry also makes further appearances in the new episode Alien World Order. Description The Battlelord Sentry is one of the most powerful, and dangerous non-boss enemies in Duke Nukem 3D. It has masses of health and an arsenal as large as its counterpart. However, it is smaller than the Battlelord, and so is unable to step on foes with its feet when they venture too close, but getting up close to it will cause it to fire its chaingun to cause significant damage as Duke is in range of the Battlelord Sentry. It has omnipotent accuracy with its chaingun, even over some of the most farthest distances, and the explosive mortars it occasionally fires from its mortar launcher are very dangerous as the mortars themselves can become "land mines" and explode when they are touched. The mortars are very powerful when they connect and will most likely kill at around 45-55 health. Appearance The Battlelord Sentry is a smaller version of the Battlelord, and is almost visually identical to it (the large bullet-shaped objects protruding its back are colored somewhat differently). Combat analysis The Battlelord Sentry is an enemy you would really rather avoid. The problem is that you'll have to fight your way through them, but luckily they are rather rare. The Battlelord Sentry holds a big silver chaingun with a built-in mortar launcher, just like the Battlelord. The chaingun is more powerful than that of the Enforcer, and is just as accurate (i.e. very). The mortar launcher fires explosive grenades. The Battlelord Sentry uses the chaingun against close opponents, and the mortar launcher against distant opponents. The mortars are small and round, and are dark grey with a glowing red line around the circumference. A mortar that doesn't hit something will remain on the ground, spinning, and will explode when the player eventually does touch it (or when it is shot). This makes them dangerous even if they don't hit the player when initially fired. The mortar doesn't have a set speed or range. It can be fired as far as is needed to reach its foe. All this means that the Battlelord Sentry is very difficult to approach. However, there is no real need to approach it. The Battlelord Sentry is slow-moving, so it cannot easily dodge projectiles like rockets. It is best to be at the distance from the Battlelord Sentry at which it would switch between its weapons, and moving slightly nearer and further from it will cause it to keep switching weapons, so the player can manipulate which weapon it attacks with. The Battlelord Sentry has a tall sprite, which has the effect of making it difficult to hit with the Shrinker. (try aiming on the ground right next to the battlelord's left foot) Otherwise, the shrinker would be the ideal weapon to use against it, as it only takes one shot to shrink it. Data |} | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |- | |} |} The Battlelord Sentry in other games Image:MiniBattlelordDead-DNTM.gif|A dead Battlelord Sentry in Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. It is larger than it should be, and is more pixelated. The position of its chaingun is different. * In Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown, the sprites are somewhat modified, and the Battlelord Sentry''s resolution was halved from its original resolution in Duke Nukem 3D (making it appear more pixelated). ** It is also the same size as the Battlelord, which means it cannot enter any small spaces. However, its strength, speed and other attributes are unchanged. ** This is probably a bad usage of CON language to revert the aforementioned halved size of the sprite (and basically misunderstand of how to differentiate between a Battlelord and a Battlelord Sentry). **It seems to force the owners to remove some mini-bosses in small areas. **It also causes a bug when it is shrunken by the Shrinker. ** Oddly enough, if any shots damage it, it will be pushed back with considerable force, especially with rockets. This is another possible bad usage of CON language. ** Battlelord Sentrys are able to step on water surfaces but will completely disappear afterwards making levels like Flood Zone a lot easier. The game will still count them among the enemies you killed. ** Despite their size, they are still capable of falling into the sewer hole in Freeway. As stated above, they will disappear since the hole leads to a water sector. * In Duke Nukem 64, the ''Battlelord Sentry is modified so that it is unaffected by the Shrinker, but will inflate when killed by the Microwave Expander. **Mortars leave smoke trails (like the RPG), instead of the original effect. **The Battlelord Sentry, like every other enemy in Duke Nukem 64, has a body that can be hit by any weapon and has a specific strength; in the case of the Battlelord Sentry, it takes half of the damage than the enemy to destroy it. Trivia * Despite its prominent role in Duke Nukem 3D it does not appear in Duke Nukem Forever despite the fact its larger counterpart is featured in the game. Instead its mini-boss role now seems to be filled by the Duke Nukem Forever version of the Assault Commander and the gunship. * The Battlelord Sentry chaingun weapon is incredibly strong. As such, whenever there are two Battlelord Sentrys in the same room, one can kill the other in friendly-fire with relative ease. * A resurrected Battlelord Sentry will have only 10% of its original hit points. * Because of the palette usage, the Battlelord Sentry looks somewhat different to the Battlelord, most notably the color of the large bullet-shaped objects protruding from its back. * Duke will sometimes say "Die, you son of a bitch!" when defeating a Battlelord Sentry. This is the phrase he uses when he defeats the Battlelord, although in this case he will always do it. * The Battlelord will play its dying animation even if it is killed by an explosion or the Microwave Expander. ** Its corpse can still be exploded, though. * The Battlelord Sentry cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge itself. ** This behavior was most likely coded to prevent the Battlelord Sentry from walking off the top of the building in the level Flood Zone (as there is water below). ** It can, however, be spawned underwater. * The mortar weapon doesn't have a defined speed or a limit; it is calculated using the player's relative position. * There is a bug that causes the Battlelord Sentry to not attack the player after it has been shrunk and regrown. Instead, the Battlelord Sentry will just move around until it is damaged by an explosion; at which point, the Battlelord Sentry will resume attacking the player as normal. * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. * It is common in user maps to use custom palettes that were never supposed to be used in the game (especially blue skins for winter-themed levels). A Battlelord Sentry is generated by any palette other than zero. But when a Battlelord Sentry thaws out after being frozen by the Freezethrower, it will show its default palette (21) instead of the one it was set to. * The Battlelord Sentry seems to be even higher up the alien chain of command than the Assault Commander, and just below the Battlelord. It has been suggested that the Battlelord Sentry (and by extension the Battlelord) is a mutated or super-developed member of the Assault Trooper species, as they are similar in appearance. See also * Battlelord * Mini Overlord * Mini Cycloid Emperor Category:DN3D Enemies Category:DDC enemies Category:DN64 Enemies Category:DNTM Enemies Category:DCLAB enemies